


Under your hands

by XxMedusaVoidxX



Series: IronHawk Smut Collection [2]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Clint Barton, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enthusiastic Consent, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Paddling, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxMedusaVoidxX/pseuds/XxMedusaVoidxX
Summary: Tony and Clint have moved their makeout session from the rooftop to the bedroom. As it turns out, as impatient as Tony is while being on the recieving end, he likes taking his sweet ass time when the tables have turned.Clint doesn't mind... Much. He knows there is a fun and kinky night ahead of him, after all.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Series: IronHawk Smut Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967218
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Under your hands

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin - shameless, kinky smut with feelings.
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you enjoy

**Under your hands**

“You know.” 

Clint tugs at the rope around his wrists, looking over his shoulder where Tony looks up as he starts speaking,

“For someone as impatient as you when you’re getting fucked, you really are taking your time right now.”

That gets met with a low chuckle and a raised eyebrow.

“So? I never claimed otherwise.” Tony drapes himself over the other man’s back, one arm wrapped around him and the other lazily running over his already rock-hard dick. A happy, throaty hum is the response.

They interrupt their conversation in favor of more of those filthy, filthy kisses that they enjoy so much. Clint still tastes of cum from their previous session on the roof, which is a turnon in itself, but they decided to move this indoors - more privacy and opportunities. For example, there are no lube or condoms out there. No bondage ropes or paddles, either.

Tony pulls away, tugging slightly at the ropes around Clint. 

“You still wanna do this?” he asks. They’ve spent most of the night making out already, which both of them have agreed to enthusiastically. This is different though, so he wants to make sure and asks again.

“Yes, absolutely. I’ll use the safeword if that changes.”

They have agreed on it - “Fury”, because no one in their right mind would use the name of their boss in the bedroom if they wanted to keep going. 

Clint turns and smiles at Tony. It’s warm and trusting, and it means a lot - Tony is well aware of how distrusting the archer can be. The fact that he is willing to be this intimate and vulnerable with him is a huge deal. 

“Okay.” He kisses Clint again, longer and just a tiny bit gentler this time. He is right next to him, where he is kneeling on the bed, naked, with a smooth black rope knotted around his legs and torso in an artful, even pattern. His wrists are bound behind his back, but he looks entirely comfortable with it - excited. 

If Clint were to look straight ahead, he’d be looking at the headboard of the bed and the wall, but as it is, his head is turned to the side for easier access as they kiss. Tony is holding his face in between his hands, feeling the familiar stubble of beard under his fingers. 

Tony is not good at putting his feelings into words, but then again, neither is Clint. So he tries to show his affection this way - at least for now. 

After a while, Tony breaks away from the kiss and instructs,

“Head down, ass up. Remember, we can stop at any time.”

“Understood.” Clint gets in position, waiting patiently. Giving up control is usually hard for him, but he finds himself getting immense relief from it, too. As long as he trusts a person, letting them take over for a while is incredibly thrilling.

He knows he’ll eventually have to talk with Tony about, well, them. But for now, he is happy and content to enjoy the moment and let go for a while.

Hot breath tickles his skin, and the other man’s warm, slightly rough hands push and adjust his legs a little bit. Then, nimble fingers spread him apart and he can’t stop the moan that escapes him when the heat of a wet tongue starts teasing his rim. 

Tony takes his sweet ass time, licking slowly and deliberately, until slight tremors are running through Clint and he’s starting to shake under him.

“You fucking bastard.” he says breathlessly, but he’s laughing, so it’s all good. Tony hums in response, satisfied with himself, and licks another, particularly long trail, teasing the hole a few times. Then he pulls away to give the gorgeous ass in front of him a few sharp slaps. Two on each cheek in a rapid pattern that leaves Clint gasping in surprise, but then he pushes back against Tony for more - he didn’t have much shame to begin with, but there isn’t any of it left now.

“You weren’t lying when you said that this turns you on, huh?” Tony asks, rubbing the hot skin under his hands. 

“You have to ask?! Get a move on back there - oh!” The next few slaps come just as hard and without any warning. They get met with another deep moan from Clint and Tony keeps going in the same rhythm, spanking him until the pale skin on his ass has turned a deep shade of pink. 

This is only the warm up, he knows, and hopes that he will be feeling this night for quite some time.

Suddenly, the blows slow down a bit, and then something cool and slick is pressing against him. Lube, the still useful part of his brain supplies helpfully. 

The cool feeling spreads, and then a finger is finally circling his hole before gliding in and fucking him slowly. Clint pushes back for more and earns himself another few spanks. 

“Impatient.” Tony chuckles, and presses a quick kiss to the reddened skin. It’s probably a good thing that Clint is currently laying face down on a pillow, because  _ this _ of all things makes him blush - which is kinda impressive, given the position he’s in, how the evening went and how it is probably going to continue.

Aw, feelings. No.

“You’re gorgeous, do you know that?” Tony asks, adding another finger and working Clint open as quick and yet gentle as humanly possible. He didn’t mean to say that out loud now of all times, but it is true, and he can’t deny it - doesn’t want to deny it. 

Clint doesn’t say anything - if it is because his aids didn’t pick up the low tone of Tony’s voice, or if he doesn’t know how to answer this, he isn’t sure, but after a little while, he surprises Tony with a breathless, 

“So are you.”

Instead of saying anything, Tony changes his position a bit, his own dick twitching in excitement - he’s been hard since he tied Clint up, and he longs to touch more, to feel more. He sucks and kisses his way up the other man’s back, along his jaw and then he is met with his chapped, kiss swollen lips. 

Clint doesn’t seem like he wants to let go of Tony any time soon, and pushes his tongue in the other man’s mouth to keep him there for a bit while there are still two fingers scissoring him. 

When they finally break apart, they share a quick look, a nod, and then Tony get’s himself back into position and slips on a condom to finally, finally fuck Clint.

He starts out slow, getting a hold of his hips and grabbing just hard enough to be firm without actually hurting him. Then, his thrusts get harder and deeper. The gasps and moans he gets as a reward are beautiful, and he really hopes they’ll get to do this more often. Not just for the physical part, though. He wants it all, but now is not the right time to think about that.

They find their rhythm pretty fast. Clint lets him know when he wants more, when to slow down. It works out well, and when he can feel himself getting close to coming, he says as much.

“Go on. I want you to come inside me.” 

“Okay. And you?”

“Close. But I wanna wait until you’ve used that paddle over there.” he nods over to the bedside table where he knows the black leather paddle is waiting for him. It has a heart-shaped cut out, he noticed earlier, and he’s curious to find out if it’ll be visible after Tony is done with him.

It is.

While the sun is rising on the horizon, shining streams of light into the room, Clint finds himself bent over the other man’s lap and grinding himself on the bare skin of his legs to find relief while the paddle leaves red streaks on his ass. There are little, heart shaped spaces that are less red than the rest of the blow, but they don’t last very long, since there are new marks over the old ones after seconds. 

Tony offers to take a photo, and Clint agrees with a silent but very clear nod. 

His brain is mush by now and he is way past forming a coherent sentence - which is why there is a small rubber ball in one of his hands, He can drop it in place of a safe word, in case talking doesn’t work due to being entirely fucked out.

The friction feels good, especially since Tony is lazily fingering him while the paddle lands on his skin, alternating between left and right every time. Then, he finally comes, unable to take the fingers pushing right on his prostate for any longer. 

After he’s come, he is limp and happy and way beyond exhausted, and the paddle disappears, getting replaced with warm hands that are way lighter and softer in their touch. They’re rubbing, he realizes, in a soothing motion and he could fall asleep right then and there. The only thing that stops him from it is the thought of the mess though - both of them are due for a shower before sleep can happen. 

But Tony seems to be entirely content to let him rest right here for a bit, then he gently lets him roll off of him, offering him water to drink and takes whatever Clint leaves in the bottle for himself. 

The two of them share a bit of silence, while Tony loosens the ropes around Clint, slipping them off of him. They have left marks, and they’re beautiful.

When the last knot is loosened, he takes the rope off with a small kiss to the other man’s temple.

“Hi.”

“Hi yourself.” His voice is rough, but he is smiling, open and unguarded. Clint reaches out to pull Tony into a kiss, wrapping his still shaking arms around him and pulling him close. He needs this, being close to him in a more gentle way, and Tony happily lets him. He keeps stroking his hair and cheek while they kiss, only pulling away when Clint does. 

“We’re pretty gross right now.” 

A small laugh escapes him.

“For sure. Let’s shower and then go to bed?”

“Yeah. Can you get up or do you need help?”

“Fuck if I know.” Clint tries, and fails - he’s recovering, but his legs are still shaky.

“Okay, no. I need help.” he laughs. “You definitely knocked me out, but good.”

Together, they make it to the bathroom and into the shower. They get cleaned up and take care of the mess in the bedroom, not bothering to put on any clothes. There is no point, really. Truth be told, it’s mostly Tony who does the work, but he gladly does so. 

Before the lights go out, he also applies a soothing, cooling balm to the thoroughly spanked backside of his bed companion. His touch is light and gentle as he does so, and Clint, who is half asleep at this point, cracks one eye open.

“You’re very sweet for someone who uses a paddle that well.” he tells him with a smug grin, making Tony laugh.

“Of course. Besides, you could always return the favor.”

“Oh, I will, as soon as you’ll let me.”

The day has started and birds are singing outside, but for Tony and Clint, the night just begins. They fall asleep naked, wrapped around each other and breathing in each other's scent, and it is the best sleep either of them has gotten in a very, very long time. 

Eventually, they talk and it all turns out well.


End file.
